


Complicated holidays

by DRXC0MXLF0Y



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Harry Potter, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Blaise Zabini, Mentioned Pansy Parkinson, Ok sorta heavy angst, Protective Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sappy, Short One Shot, Soft Harry Potter, Yeah heavy angst, just for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRXC0MXLF0Y/pseuds/DRXC0MXLF0Y
Summary: It's New Year's Eve at Hogwarts & Harry would want to spend his time with Malfoy for the holiday.Some things just don't turn out the way Harry wanted.It gets quite complicated along the way.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 101





	Complicated holidays

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!
> 
> thanks for reading && please let me know how you thought of it or if there should be any improvements ! <3

Draco Malfoy stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays.

If anyone knew any better, they'd assume he was up to no good. Draco Malfoy staying at Hogwarts? It just meant trouble. But, for Malfoy, he would rather enjoy his time at Hogwarts than home. With the lack of students on campus, it meant more alone time for Malfoy. It was unlike him, always hanging around with his Slytherin crew, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. But, even then, they had also had gone home for the holidays. Malfoy couldn't blame anyone if the students believed he was starting something once again. All those rumors he couldn't turn down, he took them without fault. Malfoy bottled it all up, silencing himself as he gets shot down, over and over. 

He was lucky enough to be in one piece as it is.

Malfoy didn't dare to sit with his Slytherins during the feasts, nor sit with anyone in classes. He couldn't bear hearing the rumors and whispers about him. It started growing on Malfoy, weighing him down more than anyone could realize. But, he showed no emotion. He allowed everyone to push him over. 

_Draco Malfoy was a sad excuse of a Slytherin._

He hung his head low, sitting in the back of every class with no one next to him. Either too afraid or hated his guts. Malfoy didn't care. Of course, he never cared.

There were very _lucky_ students that would take their anger out onto Malfoy, and he would allow it. He didn't dare fight back, he let the pain rain over his body, waiting for it to all be over. He's changed, but those students never did. They will never forget, they'll always hold Malfoy accountable. First, it was shoves to the ground or wall, even cruel words; soon it grew into hexes and punches. It was always their favorite to make his nose bleed. With silent _Episkey's_ , Malfoy healed what he could. 

He never spoke about the events.

While all the students hung around in the Great Hall, Malfoy had other plans. Plans to be by himself and read. Malfoy was falling ill every second. It would be embarrassing to sit at his own groups' table during breakfast or dinner. All eyes laid on him, waiting for his next ploy, watching his every move. Even stepping foot into the Great Hall, it would instantly grow silent. They all believed once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. That they would always continue to cause mischief. 

But, all Malfoy wanted was _happiness_. 

He was bloody tired every day, unable to peel himself off his bed. He had changed. He was disgusted with his past and didn't want to hurt anyone. But, no one dared to listen to him. It all fell on deaf ears. It felt like Draco Malfoy was mute. Maybe it was for the greater good to stop speaking. No one wanted to listen to the boy who made everyone's life a living hell. Students didn't want to be reminded. Either he was ignored, or sneered at. 

So, this is how students felt when Malfoy would pick on those during his earlier years.

Especially Potter.

Harry Potter.

Not even Hary Potter wanted to speak to him. There were days where Potter would stare at Malfoy but never bothered to speak to him. At most, it was short glances, never anything longer than a split second. Malfoy doesn't blame him. He wouldn't want to look at himself either. He knew how badly he turned out over the months. Sickly pale skin, dark circles, and messier hair he never bothered to get trimmed. 

During unfortunate times, the two would get pared for potions before the holidays rolled around. Neither of them spoke during the whole entirety of the class. Malfoy moved himself to do his part of the work while Potter filled in his gaps. It was unspoken cooperation and Malfoy was grateful he didn't speak to him. Near the end of class, Malfoy stole a glance at Potter's direction, realizing how his pink lips parted as if he wanted to say something, but thank Salazar, they were dismissed to leave and Malfoy didn't hesitate. He retrieved his canvas bag and exited the class in a rush. 

Another second with Potter and he would've talked his ears off and Malfoy would never hear the end of it. 

☟

Today was a special day, apparently to those like _Harry bloody Potter._

It was some daft holiday called 'New Year's Eve.'

What kind of bloody holiday is that? It's just a pathetic excuse to have another holiday. Especially if it was coming from a Muggle origin. 

To celebrate a new year was barmy. It is nowhere near something to celebrate about. It was nothing _special_.

Another year, and what of it? It was just another agonizing year and everyone else would assume it meant a _better_ year, another chance, to restart. 

_How pitiful._

Of course, Potter knew about this holiday. He spent most of his life around Muggles. Malfoy couldn't tell if he felt more bad for Potter or those Muggles who had to _deal_ with Potter himself.

He didn't truly care. Muggles and Potter were both equally rubbish.

He didn't _pity_ anyone. At least what Malfoy tells himself.

Not only did Potter know about the holiday, but _the rest of the school did as well._ Most were half-bloods anyway, making it more excruciating for Malfoy to ever deal with Hogwarts from the beginning. It was difficult to find a spot in Hogwarts where there wasn't a student in every turn, making Malfoy resort to the Astronomy Tower. 

_The Astronomy Tower._

It was his last resort, and it will always be his last place to ever consider setting foot in. Nausea kicked in as Malfoy took long strides towards the railings at the edge; he didn't dare look down. With a thick gulp, he moved away, setting himself down with ease. Removing his bag from his shoulder, he took out a book. 

A muggle book.

Thumbing through it, he found his makeshift bookmark, continuing to read the book in silence. Wasn't long before the silence was broken by the echoing sounds of footsteps approaching. Making sure his bookmark was still on its page, he shut the book quickly, turning it to the back to hide the title. 

He then locked eyes with Harry Potter.

Why the hell was this bloody git up on the Astronomy Tower? Wasn't he too _busy_ with "New Year's Eve"? Surely, he had better things to do than to stalk him just like old times.

"Malfoy-" Potter started, "what're you doing here?"

Malfoy's face started heating up. He couldn't exactly pinpoint if it was from anger or embarrassment; perhaps it was both. More like what are _you_ doing _here?_

He had his intentions of being alone. What else would it look like? 

"I've been actually looking for you." Potter now moved from his awkward stance more towards Malfoy, sitting across from him, only a couple of feet between the two. 

_Looking for him?_ Oh, bloody Salzar, the famous Harry Potter was _looking_ for him. How flattering! Except, Malfoy wanted nothing to do with Potter. He wouldn't be here for any good, for sure.

With a shaky inhale, Draco tucked his blond hair behind his ear. "Here to tell me how bad I am of a person, Potter? I'll have you know I've heard it millions of times by your fans. But, if it's what you really want, go ahead. Make it quick. Do your bloody worst! I want to be alone." Malfoy scoffed lightly as his eyes glossed. "You never stop following me. You're bloody obsessed with me." 

Potter seemingly was taken aback. He only stared blankly at him, lips parted once more as his words were unable to form. His expression was soon washed over with confusion. "Malfoy, I- what? Who's doing- " 

Malfoy shot up to his feet in a flash, book laying near his unattended bag as he clutched his hands to his side, face twisting to pain. "Go on then! Here to take your revenge? I'll make it fairly easy for you." Malfoy fumbled in his pocket for his wand. In a split second, Potter took his out as well, standing in a blink before aiming his wand straight for Malfoy as he anticipated his next move.

As if Malfoy was going to _hex_ him.

Malfoy flinched, gripping his wand tightly in his grasp before discarding it on the floor, far from himself. He scoffed, "I knew it. You just believe I'm going to start some idiotic shite. You're so full of yourself. Salazar, Potter, I'm _over_ it. I wasn't going to _hex_ you. Have you any idea how it's like? I can't even do a single thing without some bloke breathing down my neck as if I'm going to do some 'Death Eater act.' _Go away._ I am not here to make a fool of myself."

Potter gave silent apologies before stuffing his wand back into his pocket, now holding his hands up innocently. "Sorry, uhm-" he cleared his throat, moving to sit himself down on the ground. He didn't miss how Malfoy flinched. "Sorry. It's a habit, I suppose." He folded his arms above his knees.

With a shrug from Malfoy, silence fell between the two boys before Potter spoke up again. "I actually wanted to see you for New Year's."

"New Year's is a joke, Potter. And so is this entire conversation." Malfoy tended to his muggle book, now shoving it into his bag, intending to leave his spot that's been infiltrated by Potter. "I'll see myself out and away from _you_." He swung his bag on his shoulder, brushing past Potter as he tried to retrieve his wand. 

Within a second, his wrist was gripped by Potter. 

With a shaky, yet, stiffened inhale, Malfoy turned to face Potter. Potter's eyes widened, being surprised by his own action. "Malfoy. I'm serious. I wanted to be with you before the next year starts." 

Malfoy wiggled his wrist out of his grasp, holding his wrist to his chest as if he got burnt, expression flattening like he was a kicked puppy. "I don't even know what the holiday is." He mumbled, mostly to himself. "You don't want to be with someone like me, Potter. I'm an arse." 

A hum left Potter as he rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit. "Well, New Year's Eve is where you spend time with people before the next year starts. As it hits twelve AM you just start to celebrate. It's a small holiday, but, it's really brilliant if you spend it with the right people." 

Right people? _Right people?!_ Out of anyone, Potter would rather spend his time with him? This was a joke. Someone set him up to this, act all friendly towards him, and laugh at his face once it's all over. He didn't want to be _humiliated_. "You're with the wrong person, then. Your fans would be delighted to see you. I don't celebrate such nonsense." 

Potter pulled at his sleeve to show his wristwatch before looking back up at Malfoy. "I've made my choice, Malfoy. This isn't a mistake. Don't be such a prat, alright? Just today, please?"

Slowly, Malfoy relaxed his shoulders, feeling more tired than he already was as he seemed defeated. He didn't have the strength to argue anymore. "Is someone putting you up to this? To just humiliate me?" His voice was weak, now unable to look at Potter.

"Putting me- Malfoy, who's doing these things to you? We should tell someone-" He reached out, but Malfoy moved away, clutching the strap to his bag until his knuckles were even paler. Potter almost missed how Malfoy's body was shaking, hearing those silent sobs breaking out from the blond. 

"Your _admirers_. Even the _Slytherins_ don't want me. Everyone just fantasizes to get their revenge at least once. Every chance they can get, it's non-stop." He tucked his hair behind his ear once more, trying to stop his hands from shaking. " _We're_ not telling anyone, Potter. Drop it." 

So he did; as of now. Potter wasn't going to let this go. This was his business now. But, he didn't want to scare Malfoy off. "So, yes or no?"

"What?"

"Are you spending New Years' with me?"

"Oh, Salazar-"

"Malfoy, please?"

Malfoy quickly swiped his sleeve against his eyes to rub his tiredness and tears away. _Malfoy's_ don't cry. "How do we celebrate?" 

Potter gave Malfoy a reassuring smile before looking down at his watch. 

_11:51 PM._

"We wait until the countdown to twelve and when it hits twelve, we just celebrate the new year. It's not much, really, think of it more as a tradition." Potter went to grab Malfoy's wand from the ground and gave it back. "Come with me to the Great Hall? We're celebrating it there." Potter held out a hand for Malfoy to take.

The wave of nausea hit Malfoy once again. Just the thought of the Great Hall made Malfoy want to throw up. The smell of food, the student's eyes on him, the constant whispering, and even threats from his own Slytherins. "Have you any idea what it would do to you if they saw me with _you_? Don't you have some bloody reputation to hold? You shouldn't be associate with a Death Ea-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Malfoy." With anger washing over Potter, he prodded a finger towards Malfoy's chest, a warning to the blond. Malfoy stiffened, holding his breath as his eyes clenched shut, waiting for something that never appeared.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Anger was replaced with guilt as he ran his fingers through his hair to prevent himself from cupping Malfoy's pale, smooth cheek. "Come with? Please?" 

Silently, Malfoy took Potter's hand, allowing him to drag him down all the way to the Great Hall. The whole trip, Malfoy squeezed Potter's hand. 

Potter would return a reassuring squeeze occasionally, his thumb lightly swiping against Malfoy's hand to ease his nerves.

Hand in hand, they entered the Great Hall.

Immediately, all eyes fell on the two boys. Mainly, _Draco Malfoy._

Potter wasted no time and dragged them both to the Gryffindor table, settling them both down. 

"Potter, I think I should go-" Draco ducked his head into his dress shirt, avoiding any eye contact. "I'm not welcome in this bloody place. This was a mistake." Malfoy sucked in a breath, unable to even properly breathe in front of the students. 

_11:58 PM._

Potter turned to face Malfoy completely, removing his watch and settling it between the two of them, watching the seconds tick by. 

"Look, it's almost twelve. Everyone will start celebrating and won't even notice us. They'll be too busy snogging." Potter smiled briefly, which was thankfully contagious as Malfoy's lips twitched into a slight smile.

_11:59 PM._

The countdown began. All students in the Great Hall began to count the seconds to exactly 12:00 AM. Malfoy sat there, utterly confused as he just joined in, watching Potter's watch ticking the seconds. 

_12:00 AM._

Whooping and cheering could be heard throughout the entire Great Hall as Malfoy looked around. Many were snogging, others hugging as they laughed together. With a turn of his head, Malfoy stared back at Potter. "What's going on? Surely, I missed something-"

Potter immediately pressed their lips together. Warm hands cupped Malfoy's face as he felt those soft lips upon his own. Stiffening, Malfoy placed his hands around Potter's wrists, leaning into the kiss with pleasure. As seconds passed, they both pulled away for air. Grey eyes locked with green ones. His heartbeat accelerated as all whooping died down. Why had it gone so quiet? Was celebrating always this short?

Quickly looking at the students, he found his answer. Mouths dropped wide open and many furrowed brows, all eyes landed on him. A handful of them even pointed and _laughed_ at him. 

"I knew it- I bloody knew it," Malfoy mumbled as his shaky hands fumbled away from Potter's, shooting himself up from his seat as he stumbled in the process. "I was a fool to trust you. You were just trying to _humiliate_ me. I'm such bloody git." 

"Malfoy- Draco, wait!" 

Without a second to look back, Malfoy ran out from the Great Hall. 

And without a second thought, Potter quickly followed suit. "Draco!" He followed the blond up the many stairs, however, the stairs disconnected them from reuniting. 

Just like that, Malfoy got away.

☟

During breakfast, Malfoy did not appear in the Great Hall. 

Exiting, Potter made his way towards his dormitory to fumble in his trunk. Pulling out the Marauder's Map, Potter tapped his wand on it, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map unraveled, immediately searching for Malfoy's name. He silently cursed to himself as he tapped his wand against it once again, "mischief managed."

He placed the map away, immediately making his way towards the Astronomy Tower. 

☟

Malfoy sat in silence on the Astronomy Tower. With a green apple he managed to swipe in his hand, he took a small bite of it. With a few chews, he swallowed it, attempting to keep it down for longer than a second. Going for another bite, the apple flew straight out of his hand.

" _Accio_ apple." 

His apple was now in someone's possession. Throwing the apple into the air, the wand pointed towards it. " _Bombarda_!" And just like that, it exploded into bits. 

Malfoy slowly scrambled away until his back hit the railing. Thank Salazar railings were there. 

"Such a pleasure to meet the famous Death Eater I heard about. Guess those rumors were true after all." 

Malfoy clambered to get up to his feet, hands gripping the railing for support, attempting to stop his legs from buckling beneath him. 

" _Everte Statum!_ " Just like that, Malfoy stumbled backward roughly, now falling straight on his back, the back of his head hitting the railings behind him. His vision swirled, causing him to gulp thickly, attempting to keep his vomit down. He wouldn't dare dry heave in front of them. All he had was a bit of an apple.

"Stay down!" 

Guess he deserved _that._

"I'll never forget what you did. You're a bloody Death Eater. And you always will be-!" They watched Malfoy slowly reach for his wand, immediately taking action before he does, " _Expelliarmus_!" Just like that, Malfoy was disarmed. 

Taking advantage of Malfoy laying on the ground, the person got on top of him. The tip of their wand prodded against Malfoy's neck, causing the blond to whimper lightly, almost begging for his life. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to begin.

"I promise to make this painfully slow for you, Death Eater." 

Ready to cast a Stinging Jinx, loud footsteps approached the two of them.

"Get away from him!" 

The hard weight above Malfoy was gone within seconds.

Potter grabbed a hold of the student, shoving them roughly off of Malfoy. Winding his fist back, he threw a hard punch against their nose. Grabbing their robes, he pulled them close to him. "Touch him again and I _swear_ I'll do worse! And that goes to _you_ and _all of your friends_ that bother him!" With another hard shove, he made sure it was enough to make them stumble and fall on their back.

Potter took his wand out, " _Petrificus Totalus!_ " 

The student stiffened immediately against the ground. Potter turned to face Malfoy that was sobbing on the ground, whimpering weak _pleads_. His pale hands flew up to protect his face as if he was waiting for a blow and needed to protect himself.

"Draco- Draco it's me! Draco-" Potter's words fell as Malfoy continued to beg for his life, for it to _stop_. His hands snaked through Malfoy's to cup his face, giving light taps against his cheek. "Draco, open those eyes for me." 

Potter conjured a napkin which he pressed against Malfoy's nose, attempting to stop the blood to stop flowing out. Slowly, he sat Malfoy up and against the railing. Grey hues finally looked into green ones, the graceful grey ones fully dilated.

_Malfoy just continued to sob._

"Draco, we have to see Madam Pomfrey. Please, you have to work with me here." Hooking an arm under Malfoy's armpit, he hoisted him up for support. He made Malfoy wrap his arm around the back of his neck. "Talk to me, Draco."

"No. No, please. Should've jus'- left me." He slumped his head against Potter's shoulder, using his free hand to hold the napkin against his nose. "'m gonna die 'ere-" 

With a deep exhale, Potter kept on.

☟

Malfoy laid flatly in the bed of the Hospital Wing, staring straight up at the ceiling as he clutched the bedsheets until knuckles went white. 

"Stop that."

A hand swiped at his own, flinching slightly as he turned his head to stare at Potter.

_Potter_.

Potter's hair was unbearable messy. It was always messy, but such a _delicate_ messy. But, now it seemed so filthy and wasn't given the proper care. Bags under his eyes were worsened and his clothes were all wrinkly and unkempt. Bloody hell his hair was a disaster. Malfoy held the urge to fix it back. To run his fingers through it and shape it the way it normally was. 

Grey hues looked away in shame, now becoming glossy. 

"I owe you an apology. I didn't mean to scare you away. I wouldn't ever want to humiliate you like that. I was really in the moment and I shouldn't have snogged you like that. Hell, I didn't think anyone would notice or react like that."

A beat.

"Good news is- they caught the student last night." 

Draco flipped his hand over, moving it towards Potter. 

Potter gladly took his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"I won't let anyone lay a finger on you, Draco. That's a promise."

He raised their hands up, making sure to plant a small kiss upon Malfoy's hand. 

"You look like _shite_ , Potter." Potter gracefully laughed at that.

Finally, with his free hand, Malfoy leaned over to run his fingers through Potter's sad excuse of hair. He began to style it with his fingers, making sure all hairs sticking up was flat. 

His hand slowly traced down to Potter's cheekbone, cupping his cheek. Potter mirrored his actions, cupping Malfoy's cheek and slowly rubbing his thumb against the soft skin. Slowly, his thumb made its way down to Malfoy's lower lip. 

"Can I-?"

"Salazar, Harry, please."

Harry leaned forward to kiss Malfoy passionately. Malfoy released Harry's hand, now slowly working his fingers up to Harry's hair, clinging to it lightly.

"You called me Harry." He mumbled against Draco's lips.

With a scoff, Draco rolled his eyes. "That _is_ your name, is it not, _Harry_? You're so unbelievable."

"I think _you're_ unbelievable, _Draco."_


End file.
